superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby's World: The Best One Of The Mall Credits
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "The Best One of the Mall" * Animation Teleplay Written by: Dianne Dixon & Tony Geiss * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on the Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Brian A. Miller * Produced by: Mitch Schauer * Associate Producer: Barbara Wright * Creative Producer: Paul Germain * Story Editor: Dianne Dixon * Creative Consultants: Jim Staahl, Jim Fisher * Developed for Television by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * For Film Roman ** Supervising Producer: Kathrin Seitz ** Story Editor: Robert Mittenthal * Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Directors: Berny Wolf, Mike Wolf * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Music by: John Tesh, Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Main Title Music by: John Tesh * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis, Rob Walsh, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and as the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Patrick Fraley, Charity James, Rob Paulsen, Benny Grant, Candi Milo, Danny Mann, Pat Musick, Gary Owens, Pauly Shore, S. Scott Bullock * Special Guest Appearance: Ruth Buzzi as Ruthie * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Conrad * Storyboards: Stephen Hillenburg, Andrew Austin, Gary Conrad, Gary Hoffman, Craig Kellman, Don Shank, Ray Johnson, Debbie Baber, Scott Jeralds, Ron Campbell * Models: Bob Boyle, Mitch Schauer, Jeff LaFlamme, Lin Larsen * Character Design: Cathy Malkasian, Mitch Schauer, Jerry Richardson, Toni Vian * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, Brad Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Celestri * Character and Background Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Timing Supervisor: Tom Ray * Timing Director: Karen Peterson * Sheet Timers: Jim Duffy, Maria Rodrguez, Marlene May, Art Vitello, Don Spencer, Pete Michels, Juli Murphy Hashiguchi * Layout: Cliff Voorhees, Bob Givens * Backgrounds: Serge Michaels * Background Design: Dan Krall, Cathy Malkasian * Color Design: Phyllis Craig * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Rumen Petkov, Maria Konwicka, Becca Ramos * Assistant Checker: Patty Jausoro * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Live Action Directed by: John Peter * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co, Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Main Title Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Sam Horta - Supervising Editor, Julie Gustafson - Editor * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Bill Kean, Charley Rychwalski, Brian F. Mars, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Gregory Perler * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Kip Gibson * Voice Recording: B&B Sound * Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Video Transfer: Complete Post * Colorist: Joe Cook * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Script Coordinator: Sharon Altman * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Coordinator: Andy Houts * Production Assistants: Valerie N. Robinson, Tony Lopez, Lisa Womble, Vera Duffy, Grant Leavins * Pre-Production Manager: John Cawley * Post-Production Supervisor: Lizabeth Aquiar * Post-Production Coordinator: Doria Biddle * Produced in association with: Alevy Productions, Inc. * ™ and © 1990 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws.